My Blessing
by Johanna-002
Summary: Joseph brings both Mia and Clarisse home to meet his Family. Eliza admiringly looked over Clarisse. "I trust that he's telling me the truth: That you make him happy.." Eliza fiddled with her left hand before slowly pulling the ring off of her finger- diamonds glittered around the big stone in the center. "The ring his father gave me… I want you to have it- to wear it..." Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Blessing

**Summary: **Joseph brings both Mia and Clarisse home to meet his Family.

Eliza admiringly looked over Clarisse. "I trust that he's telling me the truth: That you make him happy..." Eliza fiddled with her left hand before slowly pulling the ring off of her finger- diamonds glittered around the big stone in the center. "The ring his father gave me… I want you to have it- to wear it…"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"Grandma," Mia said softly, "What were your parents like?"

Clarisse looked down towards her. Currently the both of them were curled up in her suite, on the couch. Mia's head was in her lap while Clarisse's fingers threaded and massaged through her hair.

"Why do you ask?"

Mia shrugged, closing her eyes at the feel of Clarisse's hands. "Curious."

"They were… cold." Clarisse said thoughtfully. "They made me do a lot of things I didn't want to do."

"Like marriage?" Mia inquired quietly.

Clarisse nodded. "Like marriage. I was nineteen when Rupert and I wed. I was betrothed to him from day one."

"Oh, Grandma," Mia cooed. "How sad. So, you never had a teenage experience? Never got to go on dates and to parties?"

"One story at a time," Clarisse said quietly. "My dad was very strict. He was the one who arranged for me to be wed to the crown prince. My mother, she was very distant. I honestly believe after my birth, she suffered from postpartum depression."

"Why didn't she get help?"

"Well in those times people could not simply reach out and get help for such a thing."

Mia shuddered. "So… Did you ever rebel?"

Clarisse smirked coyly. "Yes, on many occasions, yes,"

"No way!"

"You wouldn't believe this," Clarisse began with a smile, "but, what if I told you that in another life I had met Joseph?"

"Grandma…" Mia said with a questioning gaze upwards.

"Many years ago, Joseph was in the United States Army." Clarisse began as she ran a hand through her own hair. "He was stationed in Europe. He and some friends managed to find themselves in Genovia and that night I had the lucky privilege of meeting him at a bar-"

"A bar?" Mia squeaked as she sat up, "You went to a bar? Grandma you are so bad ass!"

"Who's a bad ass?" Joseph asked upon walking into the suite he now shared with Clarisse.

"Apparently grandma," Mia exclaimed with a smile. "I ask her about her parents and I get a surprise story about how you two actually met in a bar."

Joseph smiled, "Ah yes, she was wearing a gray dress- very low cut and very short, black high heels, and she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen."

"Aww, honey" Clarisse smiled up at him, touching his cheek with her palm. He was leaning over the back of the couch. Joseph smiled down at her before placing a light kiss to her lips.

"Grandpa!" Mia shouted. "I want to hear the rest of the story, so if you please, take your lips off my grandmother."

Joseph smiled, placing another kiss on Clarisse's lips before taking a seat in the chair across from them.

Clarisse grinned, "Actually, we'll continue the story at another time. All this talk about parents has made me curious, Joseph, what we're your parents like?"

"Grandma, no fair!" Mia exclaimed with a huff.

"That's for interrupting a perfectly good kiss." Clarisse retaliated.

Crossing her arms, Mia lied back down, her head in Clarisse's lap, and looked over expectantly at Joe.

"Well," Mia huffed, "On with it. What were your parents like?"

"Hmm," Joseph pondered. "My dad died when I was eight, but he used to play the guitar and he worked as a police officer in Texas."

"The country, I didn't know you were a southern boy?" Mia exclaimed with a giggle. "I figured you were from Washington."

"No, born and raised in Texas. My mom used to sing in bars and grab gigs at parties and such. She does still sing occasionally. She's a retired nurse, so she has quite a bit of time on her hands."

"How old is your mom?" Clarisse asked. Her parents would have been in their late eighty's had they still been alive.

"Seventy-five," Joseph answered. "My dad would have been Seventy-seven."

"They we're young," Mia commented, referring to the fifteen and seventeen year age difference between Joseph and his parents.

"Yes they were. That's why my father joined the police academy. He had a family to think about."

"How many siblings do you have?" Mia questioned. Joseph didn't talk much about his family, other than his mother and his daughter. "I know you have a niece so…"

"A sister," Joseph said with a smile. "Dalia, her daughter's name is Lucita."

"Your family should visit, Grandpa!" Mia exclaimed. "It would be so fun."

"That's actually my reason for coming into the room," Joseph replied sitting up, turning his attention to Clarisse. "My mother called, Clarisse, and she wanted to know if sometime soon, if we could manage a trip out to Texas to see her. She really wants to meet you."

"What about me?" Mia asked hopeful.

"She'd like to meet you too, Mia, and I am sure you and Lucita will get along despite the fourteen year age difference."

Mia looked to her grandmother. "Can we fly out to meet her grandma… please?"

"Honey, I have no misconceptions about going to meet her." Clarisse reassured. "My problem lies with you and parliament. How are you supposed to do your duties while on Vacation?"

"I'll cancel the meetings." Mia suggested. "I'll tell them my mom is sick and that I have to fly home."

Clarisse glared at her.

"It's not a lie!" Mia exclaimed. "My mom is sick… with the flu…"

Clarisse sighed, "I don't condone lying Mia, especially when it comes to parliament." She looked up, silently conversing with Joseph before turning her attention to Mia once more. "But, it's important to Joseph, and to me, and we should take the time out of this hectic life to see his family… so yes, yes you may cancel your meetings with parliament and join us on our trip to visit with his mother."

Mia squealed. "When are we leaving Grandpa?"

Joe chuckled. He was a bit surprised that Clarisse had so easily let Mia cancel Parliament but, there were many things he had learned about Clarisse that had surprised him.

"I'll call my mother later to night." He promised.

**Author's note: A re-write of my 'Welcome to the family story'. I decided to change the concept- Clarisse is wanting Mama's approval! I also wanted to keep some (Imaginary) facts: Joseph's first marriage and his daughter (Building Bridges). Please review; let me know what you think and I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-02-

Later that evening, once again cuddled up on the couch, Mia's head in Clarisse's lap and her feet resting in Joseph's, they conversed quietly over all the upcoming events.

"Grandpa, it's seven thirty. You may want to call your mom now." Mia suggested with a hopeful tone.

Joseph smiled. Mia had been bugging him to call since earlier that morning. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked as his hands rubbed her feet.

"No." Mia lied. "Will you please just call her? I'm in need of a vacation!"

Clarisse glared down at her, "You've only been on the thrown a little over three months."

"Grannn-ddd-paaa," Mia dragged out in a whiney voice. "Please!"

Sighing, Joseph gave in. "Get me the phone."

Mia squealed.

"Are you going to want to talk to her?" He asked as he began to dial the number.

Mia nodded. "I will."

Joseph put the phone on speaker once it began to ring, and on the fourth ring a woman's voice answered.

_"Hola,"_

"Hola mama, que es Joseph."

_"Hola, cariño__! Wow, dos llamadas telefónicas en un día? Soy una chica con suerte."_

Joseph chuckled. "Hablé con Clarisse esta mañana, la hora de volar a verte. Ella está muy emocionada por llegar a conocerlo, al igual que nuestra nieta, Amelia. Ellos querían que yo llame y pregunte cuándo un tiempo conveniente a salir sería."

_"Está bien,__ hijo. Umm, yo no tengo ningún plan la próxima semana o incluso una semana después, así que cuando alguna vez sea conveniente para usted. ¿Están allí, Clarisse y Amelia?"_

"Si. Ambos son. Pero ellos no hablan español, así Amelia no lo hace." Joseph turned to Mia, "Say hi" he whispered.

"Umm, hello?" Mia said cautiously.

_"Hi!" Joseph's mother spoke clearly. Her English surprising both Clarisse and Mia. "And may I ask whom I may be speaking to?"_

"Oh, this Amelia." Mia explained, "But you can call me Mia."

_"Hello Mia, I've heard a lot about you, darling. How are you?"_

Mia smiled, "I've heard a lot about you too. I'm doing well, how are you?"

_"I'm fine. I spent the day with my granddaughter and my great grandkids."_

"What did you guys do?"

_The woman chuckled. "We went to the movies and then we went out to eat. It was my grandson's birthday. He tunred four today."_

"Aww," Mia cooed. "I have a little brother, he's almost a year old."

_"That's sweet darling. What's his name? Hey, is your grandmother there, Clarisse, right?"_

"Trevor." Mia answered, "And yes she's right here."

_"Will you put her on the phone sweet girl?"_

"Sure, umm… Nice talking to you. I guess I'll meet you soon?"

_The woman chuckled, "It was nice talking to you too dear, and yes I look forward to meeting both you and your grandmother and hopefully soon."_

Clarisse let out a shaky breath. Joseph's mother seemed so sweet and the fact she wanted to meet her sent a tranquility of calm over her.

"Grandma, talk to her," Mia whispered.

Clarisse nodded before speaking slowly into the phone. "H-Hello?"

_"Hello Clarisse,"_

"Hi… Mrs-"

_"No." The woman spoke cutting her off. "If you aren't going to have me address you as Her majesty or anything of the matter, which I strongly suggest you don't, then I'll allow you to call me by my name. No formalities, okay?"_

Clarisse smiled. "No formalities. What shall I call you?"

_"My name dear, by my name. Eliza."_

"It's nice to speak with you Eliza."

_"You too dear… How's married life, do you like being a Torres?"_

Clarisse chuckled. "It's quite enjoyable; I love my new name."

_"Good. I'm curious my dear, and please forgive me for being so nosey, but is your name now hyponated or…"_

"My name is no longer Andrews, nor Renaldi just Torres." Clarisse said with a smile as she looked over at Joseph. "Just… Clarisse Torres."

_"Well, thank you for accepting out name so willingly." Eliza joked. "Well, honey, it was very nice to speak with you. I look forward to meeting you. Would you mind putting my son back on the phone?"_

"Yes, he's right here. I look forward to meeting you as well, Eliza."

"Mom?" Joseph questioned.

_"Honey," Eliza answered, "Lovely ladies you have there. I'm sorry to make this short, but it's getting late and I have to be up early in the morning."_

"Okay, well, good night mom. Love you,"

_"I love you too, Mijo, I'll see you soon and I'll call you tomorrow. Okay? Bye-bye."_

"Bye." Joseph hung up the phone and looked over at the other two most important people in his life. "Well, what did you think?"

"She seems very sweet," Mia gushed. "What we're you talking about in Spanish earlier?"

"I just told her I spoke with your grandmother about flying out and wanted a convenient time, and she joked she was a lucky lady to receive two phone calls in one day from me and she said her schedule is pretty much open for the next few weeks but anytime would be fine and then she wanted to talk to you."

"What did you think grandma?" Mia asked.

"She seemed lovely, Joseph. I don't know why I've never meet her before. I meet Maryanne's mother."

"We'll, my dear, Violet also lived here helping me in raising my daughter and we always flew home to see my mother."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse shoved Mia lightly, causing the young woman to fall onto the floor. Clarisse flashed an apologetic look before swiftly moving across the couch, turning so her head so it fell into Joseph's lap as she stretched out.

"You two… I swear." Mia grumbled. Standing up, she brushed herself off and headed for the doors. "I'm going to finish some more work and start working on my luggage."

"We aren't leaving until next week!" Joseph laughed.

Mia smiled blowing them each a kiss goodnight. "Okay… Well… I need time to work on a greeting present."

* * *

"Hola," - **(_Hello)_**

"Hola mama, que es Joseph." -** (_Hello Mom, it's Joseph)_**

"Hola, cariño! Wow, dos llamadas telefónicas en un día? Soy una chica con suerte." - **(_Hi Honey! Wow, two phone calls in one day? I'm a lucky girl)_**

Joseph chuckled. "Hablé con Clarisse esta mañana, la hora de volar a verte. Ella está muy emocionada por llegar a conocerlo, al igual que nuestra nieta, Amelia. Ellos querían que yo llame y pregunte cuándo un tiempo conveniente a salir sería."-

**(_I talked to Clarisse this morning, time to fly to see you. She is very excited to get to know, like our granddaughter, Amelia. They wanted me to call and ask when a convenient time to leave it.)_**

"Está bien, hijo. Umm, yo no tengo ningún plan la próxima semana o incluso una semana después, así que cuando alguna vez sea conveniente para usted. ¿Están allí, Clarisse y Amelia?" - **(_All right, son. Umm, I have no plans next week or even a week later, so when ever is convenient for you. Are there, Clarisse and Amelia?)_**

"Si. Ambos son. Pero ellos no hablan español, así Amelia no lo hace." Joseph turned- **(_Yes. Both are. But they do not speak Spanish, so Amelia does not)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! Sorry for the wait on chapter 3. I was in Colorado on Vacation (Thursday-Monday) Made it back to Texas safely this morning around 10am.  
_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-03-

To be honest, Clarisse found that she wasn't in the least nervous about the trip to Texas. She was looking forward to meeting Joseph mother. She desperately wanted to see where it was that he grew up, where he spent his youth, maybe meet some of his child-hood friends.

There was however, one thing Clarisse was worried about- packing! What was she to bring? Would they be staying in the Rural or Urban parts of Texas? Joseph had only told her to pack casual.

The days leading to their departure from the Palace could not have come at a better time. Mia was on edge with Parliament and given the chance, she would have shot every member point blank in the head.

Calling it a night, Mia made a quick visit to her grandparent's suite. She chuckled inwardly when she saw the bed covered in suit cases and clothing, Clarisse cursing silently to her self.

"Why don't you just have Olivia or Pircilla pack your things as she usually does?" Mia asked as she sat on her grandmother's, taking a few items of her clothing onto her lap.

"I am capable of packing my own items, Amelia. I want to know what I'm taking. Now please, be quite, I need and make sure I have it all right in my head."

"I don't see why you're freaking out so much, they're just people!" Mia scolded lightly. "Just pack some pants and a few shirts, make up and you're good to go! We're not going on a diplomatic trip. We're going on a vacation with normal people and we are going to do normal things."

"They are not just people, Amelia. This is Joseph's family- his mother. I want her to like me; I need her to like me. Therefore their reaction to me is important. I don't want to come off as a snob but I don't want to come off on how do you say, trashy?"

"My mother will not only like you, but she will love you!" Joseph laughed as he walked into the room, making both women jump as he proceeded towards them.

"How can you be so sure?" Clarisse questioned as he kissed her briefly and moved to hang up his jacket.

"Because I know my mom and besides, I thought you weren't nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm just… nervous." Clarisse said simply. She made perfect sense… despite the odd looks both Mia and Joseph we're giving her.

They were leaving for America the following afternoon and she felt nowhere near prepared… Nor was she packed!

"So," Mia began, "Your mom never remarried after your father died?" She asked turning to look at her grandfather.

"She never remarried. But she does have a long time boyfriend, been around since I was ten. I guess they just never had the desire to wed." Joseph answered. "My step-father you could say, though I've never called him anything but his name- Juan."

"What does he do?" Clarisse found herself asking.

"He owns a Bar and Grill . He's always taken care of my mom and the family so I can't complain too much."

Clarisse looked up from her packing. "You don't get along?"

"We get along." Joseph reassured. "I just… we don't have a father-son bond. I have a dad. But that's not to say Juan and I didn't do things as a father and son would. We went camping and he went to sport events, but… I don't know."

"And your niece?" Mia asked.

"Lucita is 36. She had two kids- a daughter, Antonia, who is six and a son, Ian who just turned four. Lucita is an elementary school teacher."

Mia looked up from folding a few of her grandmother's blouses long enough to ask, "What about your sister? I don't recall you saying anything about her. What does she do?"

Joseph smiled sadly, fumbling with the make-up bag in his hand. "Ugh… Dalia… I- I'm not sure. I imagine she would have worked in the medical field like my mother. Maybe she would have made it big as a performer. She had the most beautiful voice and-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Mia exclaimed, cutting him off quickly. "You imagine? She had? Grandpa, what are you talking about? How do you-" The look Clarisse was giving her cut her off mid sentence.

"Mia," Clarisse said quietly.

"It's okay Clarisse," Joseph soothed, "she doesn't know and besides, it'll serve her as well knowledge for when we get to Texas."

"Grandpa….."

"Mia," Joseph began, "My sister died some time ago… 36 years ago, while giving birth to Lucita. She was only 22."

"Oh.. I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Joseph reassured. "I should have told you a lot sooner. But, now that you know, don't mention anything about it to my mother. She's found a way to cope with it all, but it's an indescribable hell for any parent to lose their child."

"Agreed," Clarisse voiced quietly.

-o-o-o-

Joseph couldn't help but laugh. They had been in America a little less than two hours. They had another thirty- to – forty-five minute drive ahead of them before they would reach the home of Joseph's youth.

"Is your mother going to have enough room for us? What about security Joseph?" Clarisse asked, her voice trembling with nervousness.

Joseph chuckled, taking her hand in his. Kissing it, he replied, "My mother has more than enough room, and Security will be staying in a hotel about ten minutes away. I'll call them an hour before we go anywhere, okay? I promise. Don't worry babe, you're with the best in the business. "

"Okay," Clarisse sighed, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. Your mother seems so lovely."

"You will love her and she will love you, both of you."

"Will there be food?" Mia yawned. "I'm starving."

Laughing, Joseph answered, "I'm sure she would have no problems making anything, Mia. It is almost dinner time."

Clarisse looked out the window, the skies a dusky gray, the evening sun slowly but surely making its way down the horizon.

-o-o-o-

They were sitting in their rental Mercedes, Joseph waiting patiently for his wife to collect herself, Clarisse attempting to regain control of the battle going on inside her head.

The security personal had drove past the house and had notified the family that they we're going to check into the hotel, but to call them an hour an a half before any departure they should take.

"Maybe we should have called first?" Clarisse suddenly declared, only increasing the smile on her husband's expression as he shook his head.

"Stop being a chicken." Mia squeaked.

"Okay, I can do this. I am Clarisse Torres, I can do this." She replied as she checked her make up for the millionth time and took a deep breath. "Alright, and as Mia would say, let's get this show on the road."

Twice she tried to chicken out as they walked up the driveway, but eventually, with the strength of both Mia and Joseph, they managed to get her to the door.

Ringing the bell, the door was immediately pulled open by a 5'4 female with long brown hair and the brownest of eyes.

"Joe?" The woman spoke softly, her smile brightening. Opening the screen door, Joseph leaned in to embrace the woman briefly.

"Clarisse, Mia, this is my niece Lucita. Lucita this is my wife Clarisse and our granddaughter, Mia."

Lucita smiled. Embracing the women before her and placing a light kiss to their cheek. It happened so quickly that Clarisse didn't have a chance to feel uncomfortable.

"Grandma is going to love that you are here." Lucita said softly, a graceful smile on her lips. "She has been talking about your visit for the past week."

As the walked down the small hall Clarisse could not pass up the opportunity to look at the pictures that donned the walls. Pictures of Joseph from different aspect of his life: Infancy, his teenage years, his adult years, even pictures from his first wedding and of his daughter Calliope.

-o-o-o-

Lucita lead them into the dimly lit living room, and motioned for them to have a seat.

"Where is she at?" Joseph asked as Lucita walked the short distance to a door a few feet away. It had been a good year and a half since he had last seen his mother. He had even brought her some of her favorite flowers- sunflowers.

"In the kitchen," she whispered as she gently pushed open the door and disappeared into the next room.

A few moments' later a woman's agitated voice could be heard. "Lucita I don't have time for games, Joseph and his wife will be here-" the woman stopped midsentence, frozen in place. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth and she took in a sharp breath.

Joseph, smiling broadly greeted her, "Hey mom,"

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Eliza cried, running over to pull her son into a tight hug.

What surprised everyone was that not only did she pull Joseph into her embrace, but Clarisse as well, her left arm around Joseph's neck as her right arm wound around Clarisse's.

Eliza couldn't help her self. She melted into tears. She pulled back slightly, her right hand stroking Clarisse's check before hugging them both once more.

Eliza pulled back, wiping her eyes with her hand and laughing slightly. Clarisse also had tears in her eyes. In less than five minutes, Eliza had already pulled her into a bone crushing hug and they had yet to even be formally introduced.

Laughing, Joseph introduced the most important woman in his life to his mother. "Ma, this is Clarisse, my wife."

Eliza smiled at her, her cheeks stained with happy tears. This time when she pulled Clarisse into a hug it wasn't so bone crushing.

"And this is our granddaughter, Mia." Eliza as well pulled Mia into a light embrace.

Eliza whipped at her eyes a bit more. "This is why you visit more often Joseph!" she scolded lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-04-

After a few moment's, Eliza was once again in control of her emotions.

"Well," she began with a beaming smile on her lips. "What an introduction!" She looked over at Clarisse, "Let me take a look at you."

Clarisse smiled awkwardly.

"Beautiful," Eliza said after a moment, "Absolutely beautiful."

Mia smiled at the so obvious acceptance. Clarisse had been worrying for nothing. Her thoughts about her self-conscious grandmother were interrupted when Eliza directed her gaze and questions towards her.

"And Mia, what a beautiful young lady you are,"

Mia smiled. "Thank you." She glanced around the living room briefly. Eliza had pictures hanging up here and there, flowers displayed in vases. It was dimly lit, big bay windows opened to reveal an enormous back yard. "Your home is lovely."

Eliza smiled as she too surveyed her living room. "Thank you, dear. Would you like a grand tour?"

"Please," Mia smiled.

Eliza's smile grew as she led them towards the kitchen. "This is my sanctuary, but feel free to help your self to what ever is in the fridge and cabinets, dinner should be ready in the next hour." She turned to her son with a knowing smile, "Sour cream chicken enchiladas, Spanish rice and some mixed vegetables."

"I came home on a good day," Joseph quipped.

The kitchen led to the dining room, which was also dimly lit, pictures on the walls and fresh daisies on the oak wooden table.

"Aww, its little Joe!" Mia giggled as she surveyed a picture of five year old Joseph holding his squirmy eight month old sister.

Eliza lead them down a long hall way, she pointed out the linen closest incase they may need any extra towels or blankets. She showed them the bathroom: Grayish tile covering the walls, and a dark jack-and-jill sink, a shower and bath combined.

The room next to it, Eliza explained would be where Mia would be staying.

"My granddaughter, Antonia, stays the night some nights." Eliza explained the toy chest against the far wall, along with the few Barbie houses and small tea set and table.

The room was painted in a lavender color; a white bed frame perched in the middle of the back wall, a white bed-spread with purple flower print spread over the mattress. A white three piece painting rest over the bed, pink and purple flowers all coming together.

"And Joseph, you and Clarisse will be staying in your old room." Eliza turned to Clarisse with a smile, "and darling, I promise we will get the pictures of him and Maryanne out of there."

Clarisse must have given her a funny look for Eliza began to explain. "I kept pictures of both him and Maryanne up for when Calliope would visit."

"Ah,"

"Before we leave I'll have you hanging up on my walls." Joseph joked, as he sent her a wink.

Eliza pushed open the door, and allowed her son and his new wife to walk in a head of her.

Clarisse looked around the room. It was painted blue, with black furnishings: Dressers, mirrors, bed frames. Above the dresser, Joseph had a bulletin board. It was plastered in pictures of him and Calliope, and a few or him and his first wife... There were notes. Some written from a young Calliope, some from his first wife while she was away on her deployments', pictures from coloring books that Calliope had obviously given away as a gift to her father and a picture of… Clarisse.

Three pictures of Clarisse- Her and seven year old Calliope, at the young girls her small birthday celebration, another of her, Joseph and Calliope when Calliope was just a few months old, and another one of Calliope, Clarisse and Pierre and Philippe.

Clarisse's eyes widened when she noticed the captions next to the pictures.

_-Ma and me celebrating my birthday!_

_-Dad, me and ma_

_-Me, ma and the boys_

"She called me _ma_?" Clarisse questioned to herself. She had always been close to Calliope. She had seen her as a daughter, and how could she not? The girl had lived at the palace with Joseph since the time she had been about a year old, and had only left after she had become of the age of eighteen- moving in with Maryanne's sister in Washington and going to an American college along with medical school.

"I'll let you all settle in," Eliza said as she leaned against the door frame. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Clarisse and Joseph answered, Clarisse still intrigued with the many pictures and letters.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse and Joseph were lying down on his bed, cuddled up on top of the blankets.

"Hmm. This is nice," Clarisse purred, her arm tightening around his waist.

Joseph nodded in agreement. "I love holding you like this." He placed feathery kisses across her lips.

"Mm," Clarisse moaned softly, bringing her arm up to wrap around his neck, pressing his lips harder against hers.

Joseph rolled slightly, his body covering hers, his knee slowly edging her legs apart as he settled between them.

Holding his face in her hands, Clarisse let her tongue flick out to trace his bottom lip softly, silently seeking entrance to his mouth. His lips parted slightly and Clarisse immediately seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

As his tongue massaged against hers in a heated battle, his hands inched slowly up and under her shirt, gently fluttering over her pale-pasty skin.

They only pulled apart when the need for air became too much. "I love kissing you." Clarisse purred against his ear.

"You're" Kiss.

"The only," Kiss.

"Girl I've ever," Kiss.

"Made out with," Kiss.

"In this" Kiss. "Room,"

Joseph murmured softly against her lips

Clarisse smiled. "And I'm going to be the last."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-05-

Lucita had left before dinner, she had kids and a husband waiting for her but had promised that her family would join them Saturday, tomorrow, and that they could make a day of it.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Eliza asked her son, "Anything specific that you would like to do?"

"I want to go to the cemetery."

Eliza nodded, and smiled sadly. "Okay. Well, we can go tomorrow morning." She squeezed her son's arm. "Also, tomorrow night we can have a cook-out. Fajitas, grilled corn, hot-links-"

"Yum!" Mia exclaimed.

"Mia, are you from Genovia as well?" Eliza asked. "I hear a bit of an accent in your grandmother but you sound… American born,"

"I'm from San Francisco." Mia answered, "Grandma is Genovian born but she went to schools in Britain."

Clarisse smiled over at her granddaughter. So she did pay attention to her.

"San Francisco, lovely place." Eliza complimented. "Juan and I went there for our anniversary a few years ago."

"Is he still at work?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, he won't be home till around eleven." Eliza took a bite of her food before continuing. "On Sunday, why don't you spend the day with Juan and Lucita's husband and Ian. I'll keep your girls busy, we'll-" she looked over at Mia with a knowing smile, "go to the spa…"

"We are going to get a long just fine." Mia quipped, causing everyone to let out a small laugh. Reaching down beside her, Mia pulled up and pink and purple gift bag. "Eliza, this is for you."

"And what is this?" Eliza asked as she took the bag.

Mia smiled, "open it."

As Eliza opened her gift, she was touched beyond words at the sight. A photo album of her son's wedding and the after party, a few empty picture frames and a box of lose pictures that allowed Eliza the option of putting them in frames or in the album.

"From me and Grandma," Mia said after a few moments.

Eliza smiled. "Their beautiful, thank you," She continued to look at the pictures. "I'll have to put some of these in your room, and on my wall."

Clarisse and Joseph shared a smile. Yes, it seems as if Eliza was accepting both her and Mia and making them as involved in the family as she could.

-o-o-o-

The next morning both Joseph and Clarisse were up bright and early.

"Do you want me to come with you…To the cemetery?" Clarisse asked. Joseph had yet to mention anything else about it, but she wanted to offer her support in every way possible.

Joseph looked up from putting his shoes on. Giving her a small smile he nodded. "I'd like that. I just- I was not sure if you wanted to come."

Clarisse sat down next to him. "Sweetheart, you are there for me through everything, even when I'm being difficult. You come with me to visit Philippe and Rupert. I love you, and Dalia would have been my sister-in-law. She was Calliope's aunt. It's the least I can do…"

The ride was nice, Eliza was very talkative. She had even let Mia drive her car, something that caused Joseph to nearly die. Eliza didn't let anyone drive her car.

Her only response being, "She's my granddaughter. I trust her."

Parking the car, the four strolled through the cemetery. They passed head stone after head stone, until finally they arrived at a big gray head stone.

**_We love you_**

**_Dalia Bell Torres_**

**_March 5, 1952 – September 24, 1974 _**

**_A daughter, mother, sister, and friend- A woman who will never be forgotten_**

Eliza glanced at the head stone, and couldn't help the single tear that spilled from her eye and trickled slowly down her check. There were two candles on either side of the stone and two pictures propped up by the candles.

Kneeling down, Eliza traced the out line of her little girl's name. "Oh, Mija, I miss you so much." She placed the flowers that were in her hands, in the small built in the grown vase.

"_Su hija está__ todo crecido hasta ahora. Pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabes. Ella está casada. Max. Es un gran hombre. Cuida muy bien real de ella, y sus hijos, Antonia tiene seis años y acaba de cumplir cuatro Ian. Lucita es un maestro. Es una mujer extrodinary. Sus nietos son hermosas y saludables._"

Eliza stood up, she touched Clarisse's arm and continued to tell her daughter about everyone's life.

"Your brother, Joseph, he got re-married. You'd like her, love actually. Her name's Clarisse. Beautiful woman has a beautiful granddaughter, Mia. Your niece, Calliope, she's doing well. She's extraordinary, like both her father and mother. She's a surgeon. She lives in Washington. She has a girlfriend- beautiful young lady. I am going to visit your father now. Rest in peace my angel, say hello to your father for me. I really miss him."

It was impossible for anyone to hold back tears. Clarisse nor Mia had never even met Dalia, but hearing Eliza speak to her grave was just too much.

Eliza walked to a head stone a few feet away. Joseph took the time to talk to his sister.

"You really would love Clarisse." He said softly, holding his wife's hand as he spoke to the stone. "She's kind, and smart, beautiful, caring. She loves to sing. She's like a canary. The two of you would have gotten along so well… She helped me raise your niece, Dalia. She's has the most beautiful heart. But you know you'll always be my number one girl."

Joseph smiled at his wife. "She would have loved you Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled, wiping the tear from her eyes. Joseph turned back to the head stone, taking Mia's hand in his other one.

"Not to mention, my out of this world granddaughter. You would have adored her to know end. Mia likes to spend her free time getting under my skin. Much like you used to."

After another minute, the trio caught up with Eliza.

**_In Loving Memory of a Beloved Husband, Father and Son_**

**_Jose Emanuel Torres_**

**_December 23, 1933 – August 2, 1955_**

**_A man of his word, a man who will never be forgotten._**

"_...__ Su hijo tuvo una niña hermosa, Calíope. Ella está todo crecido hasta ahora-un cirujano en Washington. Ella es gay, pero su pareja es una maravilla ... Sabiendo que usted, que la habría aceptado y amado, no importa._" Eliza spoke softly.

"You were always so caring and kind-hearted. Joseph has since remarried. Clarisse- she's a beautiful, beautiful woman-Very smart, very caring. I can tell she makes him happy. They share a granddaughter, Mia. You would love her, she's very high spirited- Reminds me of you in a lot of ways. Reminds me of Dalia. In a few years Joseph and Clarisse may share more grandkids. Calliope's been talking about having a baby with her partner... Lucita, our granddaughter, is all grown up. She is married and has kids. Ian looks like you, Jose... We all miss you. And we love you...Take care my darling."

* * *

_Translation-  
_

_Su hija está todo crecido hasta ahora. Pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabes. Ella está casada. Max. Es un gran hombre. Cuida muy bien real de ella, y sus hijos, Antonia tiene seis años y acaba de cumplir cuatro Ian. Lucita es un maestro. Es una mujer extrodinary. Sus nietos son hermosas y saludables. - **Your daughter is all grown up now. But I'm sure you know that. She is married. Max. He's a great man. He takes real good care of her, and their kids- Antonia is six and Ian just turned four. Lucita is a teacher. She's an extrodinary woman. Your grandkids are beautiful and healthy. **_

_... Su hijo tuvo una niña hermosa, Calíope. Ella está todo crecido hasta ahora-un cirujano en Washington. Ella es gay, pero su pareja es una maravilla ... Sabiendo que usted, que la habría aceptado y amado, no importa. - **...Your son had a beatiful baby girl, Calliope. She's all grown up now- a surgeon in Washington. She's gay, but her partner is lovely... Knowing you, you would have accepted her and loved her no matter. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_This is the final chapter. Yay! I'm so glad to have experienced such a thrill with you all, until next time my lovelies!_

-06-

The week had passed on eventfully, Joseph and his family would be leaving in two days.

It was early Thursday morning and Eliza sat on the swing connected to her front porch. The only light available were the porch lights and the dim lighting of the morning sun.

Everyone was still asleep… so she thought. When the screen door creaked open Eliza looked up and smiled.

Joseph.

"Hi son," Eliza greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning," He greeted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

He smiled, "Clarisse is hogging the blankets."

Eliza grinned. "Your father used to accuse me of doing that too…" She trailed off, looking towards the flower bed surrounding the out-skirts of her house. "I miss him."

Joseph grabbed her hand. "I know you do. I miss him too. I miss Dalia… A lot."

"She would have made such a wonderful mother." Eliza said softly. "She was so scared… but she was ready. No woman would have been so protective and loving if they wouldn't have been a natural at mother hood."

Joseph nodded.

"She would have been very proud you. She respected you beyond measures, Joseph. When you left for the army, she was so proud. And she would have loved Clarisse," Eliza breathed in deeply, "and she would have loved her niece."

"I'm very proud of my daughter. I know I didn't react the best… when she came out. But I love her... so much."

"I know you do Mijo." Eliza whispered. "None of us were thrilled, we just… controlled our emotions better than you did."

After a few moments, Eliza spoke again.

"I see the way you look at Clarisse. She makes you happy… doesn't she?"

Joseph smiled. "She does. She makes me very happy. Sometimes I wish I had met her… when we were younger… Could have had a family and a private life together…" he trailed off as he fiddled with the gold band on his left hand. "But.. I wouldn't have traded my time with Maryanne for anything in the world… I know it didn't work out between us but… she gave me a beautiful little girl, and… had that fatal night not happened… I would have had a son."

When Eliza didn't say anything Joseph continued.

"Do you like Clarisse?"

"I do." Eliza answered after a moment. "I love her. She's very polite, very respectful… I was very touched when she came with us to the cemetery. It meant a lot to me." She took her sons hand in her own, "I'm proud of you Joseph and I'm glad that you are my son."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse was sitting at the island in the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand. Mia was sitting next to her eating a bowl of frosted flakes.

The two were talking quietly amongst themselves, only to be interrupted when Eliza entered the room. She was dressed in a blue dress, a white sash wrapping around her waist. Her long brownish-gray hair was pulled into a braid and was draped over her right shoulder.

"Good morning, girls,"

"Good morning," Clarisse and Mia both answered.

Eliza had walked a few more steps before stopping and turning around. "Clarisse, my dear,"

Clarisse looked up.

"May I speak to you for a moment, privately?"

"Yes, you may," Clarisse answered nervously.

Eliza smiled, taking in a deep breath and motioning for Clarisse to follow her out into the back yard. They took a seat in the patio furniture. Eliza gathering her thoughts as Clarisse's mind wondered forward and forward with only negative feelings.

"Do you love my son?"

Clarisse was taken back. Was Eliza finally going to start hating her? "Y- Yes I do. I love Joseph very, very much."

Eliza nodded. "Clarisse, my son means the world to me, you know what it's like... right? To have a child- you're a mother. You know what I mean when I say I just want him to be happy."

Clarisse nodded. "Yes. I have two sons, and I also know the pain and anger that you feel with losing Dalia- I too have buried a child."

"Clarisse, I like you, I do." Eliza admitted. She reached forward, taking Clarisse's hand in her own. "And if my son we're to marry anyone in a spontaneous wedding I'm glad it was you."

Clarisse chuckled softly, and gently squeezed Eliza's hand.

"I was talking to Joseph this morning, and he's really proud to call you his wife." Eliza smiled, "He told me that you helped raise Calliope, allowing Maryanne's mother to live with them in the Palace... Thank you."

"That's nothing compared to what Joseph has always done for me and my children," Clarisse admitted. "I love Calliope; I've always seen her as a daughter."

Eliza nodded, her left hand coming up to lightly touch Clarisse's cheek. "I'm not going to be around forever…. Promise me that you'll look after my son and granddaughter-"

"Eliza-"

"Promise me Clarisse," Eliza pleaded.

Clarisse nodded, "I promise."

Eliza smiled, pulling her hand away from Clarisse's cheek. "Thank you."

-o-o-o-

Later that evening, everyone was gathered out side: Lucita, Max, Antonia and Ian, Juan and Eliza and Joseph, Clarisse and Mia.

They were all finishing their meals, and watching as the two kids ran around the yard, chasing one another.

"Damn," Juan muttered as he looked to his watch. "I'll see you all later."

"Where do you think you're going?" Eliza asked, wife mode setting in.

"I have to get to the restaurant." He said as he stood up. "Someone's has to run the night shift."

"And Jackson can't do it… why?" Eliza glared.

Juan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Because he's an idiot… But, I'll see you when I get home."

Eliza sighed, glaring at him icily as he bide his good nights. Turning to Clarisse, Eliza said, "And for that reason alone, be glad Joseph doesn't own a restaurant, let alone a Bar and Grill."

Clarisse laughed lightly, her hand resting on Joseph's knee.

Eliza looked from her son, to her daughter-in-law and then to her son again.

"I've been thinking," Eliza said aloud, grabbing the attention of the remaining adults at the table. "About how I would feel when I met my new daughter-in-law."

Clarisse and Joseph shared a questioning gaze with one another before turning their attention back to his mother.

"And when I first heard about the sudden wedding, I was displeased… For Joseph had told me of the falling out just a few days prior…"

Clarisse blushed furiously. The last thing she wanted was for her mother-in-law to know that story…

"But… then he told me about the wedding…" Eliza continued, "And about how Mia had played an enormous emotional, yet encouraging part…"

Mia blushed slightly, but grinned at Eliza's words. She knew what was coming. Eliza had asked for her opinion on how to go about this particular subject…

"I had the great privilege of meeting you, Clarisse, and I am pleased to find that you are a very extraordinary woman. You love my son and you seem to care a great deal for him." Eliza groaned inwardly, trying to find the words to express what she was trying to say. "And I guess that's about as much as a mother could ask for."

Eliza admiringly looked over Clarisse. "I trust that he's telling me the truth: That you make him happy... In fact, I know he's telling me the truth- I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you, the way he speaks to and of you."

Eliza glanced down at her left hand and back up towards Clarisse and then over at Joseph and back to Clarisse again.

Eliza fiddled with her left hand before slowly pulling a ring off of her finger- diamonds glittered around the big stone in the center.

"This is the ring his father gave me… I had just told him I was pregnant… and after he got over the shock, ten minutes later, he was down on one knee and asking for my hand in marriage. He pulled this ring out of a green little velvet box, it was his mother's…"

She smiled at Clarisse as she fingered the ring between her hands. "And now, Clarisse… I want you to have it… to wear it."

Clarisse's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped, Joseph nearly mimicking the same expression. This was the last thing he expected.

"Eliza… I- I can't…" Clarisse fumbled. "I can't take your ring."

Eliza reassured, "you will." She took Clarisse's left hand in hers and gently slid the ring onto her finger.

Clarisse was into much of shock to pull away. She was numb with joy.

"A beautiful fit," Eliza mumbled. She looked over at her son, "You're father would have loved her Joseph, and you know as well as I do, that he would rather have Clarisse wearing this ring than Maryanne."

Joseph nodded. His eyes fixed on the diamond ring around his wife's finger. If he had not already loved her to the end of the earth, this picture would have definitely sulfide that strength of love.

Standing up, both women embraced in a very tight and loving hug. "You have my Son, my love, my ring and my blessing." Eliza said softly against her ear.

**A/N: Farewell you guys! This concludes: My Blessing. Thank you all for the reviews & encouragements. **


End file.
